infinity101fandomcom-20200214-history
Game Over For Magix
Summary The Winx Club and all other Winx units must defeat all of their most fearsome foes, including the Umbra Queen in order to restore Magix and the world to its former glory. They learn that they will see their end in a heavenly realm and gain wisdom to be the world's best fairies. Bloom must stop a catastrophic threat in order to save Magix. Characters # Bloom # Giselle # Cornelia # Aquila # Emma # Irma # Cassandra # Eleonora # Orpheu # Deniz # Lula Twinkle # Stella # Musa # Tecna # Aisha # Flora # Madis Club # Sparx Club # Nestea # Sakura # Anshari # Phoebe # Xaviera # Omega # Paintina # Talia # Diana (First Appearance) # Luna (First Appearance) # Loa (First Appearance) # Alesta # Coraly # Lilith # Princess Irene (Only Appearance) # Charlene # Nike # Yvonne # Calliope # Jupiter # Vesper # Velvet # Sunny # Irice # Raina # Lijion # Sky # Peter # Jaime # Eleonora # Cato # Gracie # Clovis # Charlet # Fira # Sky # Timmy # Helia # Sophie (Only Appearance) # Fiery (Only Appearance) # Nathan (Only Appearance) # Fira (Only Appearance) # Eliana (Only Appearance) # Xana # Star (Only Appearance) # Selene (Only Appearance) # Thyme (Only Appearance) # Ferrin # Duncan # Rosalya (Only Appearance) # Chris (Only Appearance) # Lucine (Only Appearance) # Rosalina # Dante # Miriel # Solar # Unicorns # Kate (Paris) # Mia # Coraly # Kyra the Duelist # Mckenzie # Malta # Freya # Meladiea # Madison # Sirene # Kayla # Hikari # Irice # Raina # Sylvie # Violet # Rubin # Kiko # Aridian Elite # Dorothy (Only Appearance) # Phillis (Only Appearance) # Liney (Only Appearance) # Flamey (Only Appearance) # Little Fayra (Only Appearance) # Agness # Aires # Luara # Dahila # Aqua # Noire # Hope # Prilla # Rani # Fira # Belle # Lily # Mink # Emyra # Jacqueline # Lizzie # Fighter (First Appearance) # Aurelia # Pinksy (First Appearance) # Mirta # Clarisse # Umbra Queen # Harpy Queen # Malice # Discord # Violence # Duchess Taylor # King Ocriah # Victoria # Sally Swamp # Rachel # Quinn # Sabriel # Odile (First Appearance) # Roxel # Aedel # Saelyn # Verana # Little Spectre # The Trix # The Depraysie Sisters # Sol # Diaspro # Selina # Wizards of the Black Circle # Chimera # Dark Bloom # Valtor # Heartsia # Witch Queen # Pum # Rabbit Prince # Morticia # Daemonette # Francis O'Furious # Victoria # Sandra # Electra # Nemesis # Necromancer # Viper of Darkness #Owambe #Galah #Mara #Merenda #Matilda #Barbella #Zazzor #Ardus Ix Erebus #Gouger #Radika #Minxy #Rexxar #Trolls #Cyclopses #Minotaurs #Spriggans #Cave Trolls #Troll Rogues #Ogres #Owlbear #Nightmare Gargoyle #Enerja #Sloane #Briar Patch #Demi #Medusagu (Only Appearance) #Medusa #Gorgons #Darkheart Gorgons #Gorgon Archers #Draken #Draculaura Queen #Digmoles #Guinevere Garr #Phantom of the Opera #Tavia Spencer #The Bane of the Sea #Iris the Gothy #Vrel #Tiamab #Gelga #Harvey #Arela #Clawgoyle #Jelly Babe #Grouse #Oliver Skull #Damien #Victoria #Eric #Seductress #Viper #Thun #Aries #Scorpio #Darkia #Rachel #Eileen the Doll #Hades (First Appearance) #Persephone (First Appearance) #Cutty Devil #Lloth #Cersei #Tengu #Nemesis's Fairy Warrior #Anti-Magic Agent #Wicked Girls #Valeria #Iron Regality (First Appearance) #Feras #Zatura #Darko #Villania #Rospunda #Cordelia Characters for the Final Battle # Owl Seekers # Xormuras # Round Draggies # Wyverns # Shadow Monsters # Gatecrusher # Nidhogg # Merenda # Aero # Colonel Spendlove # Troll Guard # Orc Warrior # Tauren Warrior # Necromancer # Fire Serpent # Lyra # Dorisa # Carmelia # Brill # Cthulhu # Grotesquerie # Katagen # Agatha (Only Appearance) # Shelly (Only Appearance) # Ladia # Yelena # Sacha # Bluebeard # Vampire Queen # Marceline (First Appearance) # Mole Bears (First Appearance) # The Countess #Magenthia #Electronio #Galami (First Appearance) #Queen of Spades (First Appearance) #Queen of Hearts (First Appearance) #Queen of Clubs (FIrst Appearance) #Queen of Diamonds (First Appearance) #Fire Golem (First Appearance) #Fire Skull #Dread Wraith #Mengshis #Amethyst Dragon #Ruby Dragon (First Appearance) #Lightning Golem (First Appearance) #Varya (First Appearance) End Fight # Varya # Sol # Rachel # Quinn # Umbra Queen # Malice # Discord # The Trix # Violence # Victoria # Bouncer Foo # The Trix # Valtor # Diaspro # Selina # Roxel # Gretchen # Cosmo # Chimera # Mitzi #Krystal #Milly #Astrid